In memory of you
by milou03
Summary: My idea about the past of the Curtis parents,their first meet, and Mr Curtis's past as a soldier in the second world war after the Normandy landing . It's tell through his memories . The first chapter is as a prologue ! My summary isn't very well,so read please ! And if you wish,give your review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story on fanfiction, I am French, and it could be that my English is not very good! So please bear with me if you see a spelling error!**

When he opened the door, Soda was surprised by the silence in the living room.

The night at the DX station was quiet and he was anxious to go home. Life with his brothers was settled since he spoke with them in the park. It was happy to see both do much efforts to stop the fighting and they did very well at the moment. Soda smiled at the thought. As he walked into the room, he noticed a person sitting on the couch. His older brother seemed asleep. So exhausted by some last week so hard. Slowly, he approached him and shook his shoulder.

"Hey, don't you think you'd be better in bed," he said. Darry opened his eyes and smile weakly.

"It is you! What time is it?" He asked a little groggy.

"Nearly ten at night, said Soda sitting at his side. Where's Pony?"

"In bed, he was flat! He works very hard on this theme for his class!"

"As you like always!" Soda said, removing a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right ! ... Soda ..."

"Yeah!"

"I ... I want to thank you!" Darry came out after a pause. Soda looked a little surprised.

"Why ...?"

"Yes, buddy, if you didn't say all these things, the other night in the park, Pony and I would always fighting on indescribable thing! I ... I don't think I've ever said ... well, you know,how I am grateful ... "

"Stop here, Dar! laughs Soda. You start to be too serious! ..."

"I'm serious, Darry insisted . Believe me! And I want to apologize to you, I feel so stupid for not understand how our shouting matches were difficult for you. I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... "

Soda could see the eyes of tears border Darry and was surprised to see his brother so overwhelmed by emotion. It was then he noticed the album family hanging out on the couch and had probably slipped Darry's lap while he dozed.

"It is nothing, Dar, Soda smiled gently pressing the shoulder of his brother. The key is that the message is passed, right? "

"You're right, Darry sighed, wiping his eyes with the back of the hand. This album is definitely fills dust! "he said, trying clumsily justify his tears.

"Yes, of course, Dar!" He looked more closely at the photo album and noticed it had maybe eight years ago, at a family picnic in the countryside on a beautiful fall Sunday. Soda smiled softly at the image of a simple and perfect happiness.

Leaning against a tree their father surrounded tenderly their mother leaning against him. Beside them the Little Pony sat quietly, head leaning against his mother and smiling at the camera!

"I remember that day, he said, turning to Darry. Amazing! It is you who took this picture was, right? "

"Yeah, that's it! replied Darry find some excitement in memory. I remember Dad! He said," The best part "," not like that! " or "I 'd better do it myself! "Darry cried the voice imitating his father.

"He insisted that the image is created! Soda added with a sad smile. He was amazing!"

"The best ! Darry sighed. The best ... ". Soda looked at the picture again before asking:

"But where I was, me?"

"Probably in the tree, buddy! Said Darry. Does that surprise you?"

"Uh ... Not really, he said. Mom should not know at this time. It give me a soap, I would remember! "

"Hey, you surprise me! Darry launched before a sad veil covered his eyes again. I miss them," he said.

"Yeah, me too." Soda's eyes then landed on another photo, latest dating can two years or less. The whole band are included. The photo had been taken by their mother. She must have been in her family album, a picture of all "her" boys together. Soda smiled to see each making face break somehow: Darry always serious, neglected arm band firmly crossed over his chest, then Pony and Johnny,inseparable, Two Bits and his clown faces,him next to Steve and the sullen look of Dallas. Soda sighed before looking towards the door. Usually Steve, Dallas ,Johnny could or would open the door at this late hour, seeking shelter for the night. But two of them would never anymore, and even Steve had to spend one night or two at home since that dramatic night. He did not really know why.

"You know, Darry, I ..." he began before the interruption, searching his words .

"What, Pepsi Cola?"

"Oh, uh ... I ... I often wonder how ... how ..."

"How could we get there, Darry finished. Me too,all the time ... I mean ... I ... I know that happened is largely my fault ... "

"Stop, Dar! Soda cut . This is not your fault, it's ... there are several things at once. I mean, ok, you would perhaps not had to play with you, but you were worried! I am well placed to know! But for Dally ... you do not have to feel responsible. And Johnny ... "

Soda stopped,his voice compressed with emotion. Johnny's death seemed so unfair. Not that he forgets Dallas, but Johnny had a so difficult life. He didn't choose to die, he choosen to risk his life for to save others. Soda thought that was so noble, but he couldn't prevent the emotions to submerge him when he thought. But how did all this could happen? Darry realized the wave of sadness invades his brother.

He put his hand on the neck of soda and pulled him on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay? he asked softly. It is difficult for all of us, you know ..."

"Yeah ... Soda could get hard. It's just ... it's always so hard, that's all ..."

"I know, buddy, I know,Darry sighed, kissing the top of the head of his little brother. We're gonna get through this... right? Why don't you do something with Steve tomorrow night, you don't work, right? You'll have to take Two Bits,it will change the ideas. I 'll intend Pony to watch a movie with him after his homework. "

Soda nodded at the same time a little. There was a time where he embarrassed to cry in front of his big brother, but so many things had happened.

And the fact that Darry wanted to watch a movie with Pony made him to smile. It was a novelty, a good novelty.

"I sometimes wonder how Dad could overcome the death of his friends during the war. I remember it was difficult to talk ... "

"Yeah," came Darry, shaking his head slightly. He clearly remembered his father fleeing the subject, and concern that his sons having to know the horrors even when entering the United States in the Vietnam War.

"But he did it! he added. Through mom,and us to,I think ..."

"You really think ? wondered Soda. Only this?"

Darry gave him an almost imperceptible smile "It was enough for him," he said.

When he thought of his father, what he was remembered thebest was his strength, his laugh, his kindness . He hadn't doubt about how his love for their mother was powerful, how he loved him and his brothers.

Darrel Curtis Sr. loved playing the role of father in which he excelled. He was the best husband, he was hard worker and generous. But that night when Soda was raised this page in the past their father, Darry wasn't very make sure to have given to his brother the right answer. He was not sure that their father had overcome all trauma of war. They haven't left an indelible mark into him . Darrel Curtis Sr. was happy to live ,just happy what that life has offered him. His family wasn't rich, but she had something very more precious, love and respect of each of its members. Darry knew this and thought warmed her heart. But that night, while Soda had gone to bed, the desire to learn more about this period of the life of their father pulled.

He vaguely remembered long ago.

**_July,1952 ._**

He was only six years old, shortly before the birth of Ponyboy . He was sitting on the bed in the bedroom of his parents playing with a small object that find so pretty. A silver star topped with a ribbon color American flag. Standing next to ,his father storing objects which he said he wanted to get rid of. Small Darry knew her mother needed rest and promised his father to let her sleep peacefully in the sofa where she slept. Soda sat on the bedroom floor and playing with her teddy plush. At two half years, he was very talkative and said, Darry didn't knew what story, to the old bear wrinkled. Darry noticed the smile appears on the face of his father when he looked at his innocent little guy apply its thousand jokes.

A square of brown paper slipped from his hands fly up Soda that grabs. The little boy looked at the paper and after a moment of reflection ,smiled before entering the sheet with both hands and pull start to tear.

"No, Soda!" Darry shouted, jumping on the floor and quickly snatching the paper from the hands of his brother, who started crying immediately.

"What is happening guys ?their father shouted,forget his arrangements. How many times I must repeat be wise to let mom rest!" He leant over Soda ,pick him up off the ground and hold the little boy in front of him ,wiping his tears with his thumb.

"Darry ... ,sobbed Soda,... is bad, he stole my paper ..."

Darry which froze when his father had raised the voice,exclaimed:

"It is not true Dad ! This thing has slipped out of your hand! ... He wanted to tear!" He handed the paper to his father to prove he was telling the truth.

"And this is for you, Dad!" he added. Darrel did not need to take a look at the sheet of paper that he belonged. He pursed his lips and turned to Soda going to cry.

"But ... it was for to make wings to my bear ..." sobbed the boy. Darrel smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, it is true that Pepsi Cola? Darrel said softly. Teddy wants to make a turn in the air, right?"

"Yes! affirmed Soda. As Dumbo!"

"Ah, like Dumbo, eh? Darrel laughed face the boundless imagination of the little boy who loved the Disney cartoon. Well, we'll help you! "He placed the small Soda on her hip and walked to the door quick and agile not." Let see what you can find in your room ... but shhh! "He said, putting his finger to his lips and Soda imitated immediately." Do not wake up not Mum "A big smile on his adorable mug, Soda nodded vigorously head.

"Son, Darrel turning this time Darry, you will kindly wait on the porch, okay?" Darry nodded timidly asked why father wanted to talk to him alone.

A few minutes later, Darry was sitting on the front steps, the street was quiet on this hot Sunday afternoon in July. Pending return of his father, he began to look more closely at the leaf he had to "save" the hands of his brother. It sagissait an old black and white began to yellow which included five men whose Darry looked at the face. These five men smiled at the target, they were all wearing some sort of jacket and baggy trousers tucked into the base of their heavy boots amount for calves, they have all been accused of various things belt and helmet. Darry smiled acknowledging his father. He seemed much younger and had this smile that he had given some Soda minutes earlier. A sign on his helmet distinguished him from other guys, a red cross and a shoulder bag fell on his hip while the other were carrying a gun. The five men looked like a group of friends, but can be shown a scowl. Darry continued to observe the image with intent when he heard the door open and not on the porch floor creaking. He looked eyes to see his father sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, Dad, he said immediately. I do not wanna cry Sodapop ! And I did not want him wake up mom.

I'm sorry ... "

"Hey, this is nothing, son, Darrel rubbed over the head of his son. I know you did not want it! If I cried, it was because the baby is coming soon and mom needs rest, that's all ... I'm not angry against you ... "He tapped gently his back and smiled tenderly. Then his eyes fell on the picture between the small hands of his son.

"Hey, Dad! Darry handing him the photo. This is to you!" Darrel grabbed the yellow sheet on which he had a look before sighing out interrogators green blue eyes, he launched his boy.

"You wonder what it is, right?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh ... yes! Darry replied, nodding. Wh ... Who are these gentlemen with you, Dad? "

A shadow passed in the eyes of Darrel, but he leaned against the steps and reached for Darry catched around the waist and sat on his knees. Darry put his little hands on the arm of his father and still observedthe photography that he held.

"You see this guy, Darrel said, pointing to a dark young man with blue eyes on a dirty face and smiling quite right of the photo . He is Danny Walters! He was one of my best friends. Then the one with the big gun there, you see, it's John Timmons! Look! he said, pointing to the young blond man, He take a packet of biscuit in his hand, he always had in his bag, always! It was called "cake" or "Brownie"! "Darry smiled laughed before turn his eyes to the third man, the one who showed that scowling.

"This is John Randle!"

"Why he not smiled like any other,dad? asked Darry. He is not very nice! "

"Well, you know, my son, I guess he had reason to sulk,Darrel explained before resuming presentations. Whoever is accoupit in front,it's Harry Glaswell! He was a very nice guy, he was like mom, very very believer! "Darry nodded and looked at the fifth and last rights.

"And it is you Daddy!" he exclaimed .

"Uh ... So you recognized me, huh? Yeah, it's me, my God, it all seems so far away! "

"Why are you wearing a red cross on your helmet? asked Darry. And you don't have a weapon like the others ...?"

Darrel smiled at his son and then went on:

"This is because, you see, I was a soldier a little bit special, I was called the" doc "..." Darry is vigorously up to his father and cried interrupting:

"A soldier!"

"Well, yes, my son, we were all soldiers! Darrel said. This photo was taken in France, it is also when we fought for the war! "He was not sure of his son six and a half years can understand all the basics of war. What it meant really, and he preferred somewhere.

"So,you see ,the" doc "meant that I had to deal with the others guys when they were injured. You know, a little like when you play Indian and cowboys with friends ... "Darry thought for a minute before approval. When he played with Keith Matthews and his friends, sometimes they said they were injured by evil.

"And where are your friends now, dad, why I've never seen? They live far away?"

Darry noticed that his father's face, the face he had always seen happy, and very rarely angry,had become strangely pale, and his eyes shone as if he could cry. He stood there for a long minute to observe. "Dad?" He said finally.

"Uh ... Yeah, buddy ... Darrel pulled himself together.

"I could one day meet your friends?" Darry asked. Darrel had felt a shiver travel request his son, he couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't say that of the four men with him in the picture only two, including himself, could have come home.

"Yeah, maybe ..." he replied evasively.

"Yeah ! cried Darry. When?"

"Uh ... well ... ,Darrel stammered before seeing a colored ribbon protruding from the front pocket of his son's combination. It then has the opportunity to change the subject. "Where did you find that?" he said, pulling the ribbon, silver star extirpating the pocket.

Darry who had completely forgotten to front pocket the little object before to save the image ,reduces the guilty and sheepish an air head.

"In your things, he said. You forgot to bed earlier ... I ... I forgot that I had take ..."

"You want to know what it is? Darrel suggested, amused by the childish guilt of his son. Okay, Darry ... ,he laughed. I will not scold you. But if you do not want ... "

"I want to know!"

Darrel hanging the star between his fingers, causing flickering sunlight.

"It's a gem, right, Dad? supposed Darry, staring at the pretty object. As Mom loops in her ears!"

Darrel laughed. "No, son, you see this little object is given to the soldier who has committed an act of bravery . Who are the heroes ... if you want."

"Oh yes, like Superman! cried Darry. You are a hero like Superman!"

"No, my son, not really." Darrel sighed sadly. He knew how and why he received this medal. He had always thought didn't deserve it.

"It is very nice, Dad!" Darry sprung.

"Really! So listen, when you grow up, I will give you, okay? "He ran his hand through his son's hair who looked bright eyes.

"Oh, great! Thank you, Dad!"

"You'll thank me when I give! Come on ! And if we want to see that manufactures Soda, now?"

Darry nodded and went to his knees. He began to climb the steps of the porch when he felt something grab the straps of his overalls and pull back, and before he realized he was in the arms of his father, who leaned heavily against him. He wrapped his little arms around his neck.

"I love you,little man ! Darrel murmured, pressing his face against the hair of his little boy. Very very strong! "

"Me too Dad!" Replied the little Darry.

Darrel kissed the head of his little boy. Darry,Sodapop, the baby would come soon and his loved Emma ,remembers every day how grateful he was to be back in this war in which he had paid a heavy price.

His hand in that of his father, Darry had returned to the house where they discovered that Soda rip dozens of sheets of paper that Darrel had given him, and covered the floor of the boys' room with a multitude of stuffed animals he had put wings, and covered the room in the running. Darry had exchanged a smile with his father and both joined to his game and took every soft toy that spins. The game had silent quickly turned into big laugh, which fortunately did not wake their mother.

Subsequently, some were times Darrel Curtis had discussed the war in front of his sons . Of course, over time, Darry and his brothers have learned that some of his friends were dead. Darry also remembers the wrath of his father when Soda, Steve, Two Bits and Dallas have once time to explode firecrackers in a pot when they were nine or ten years. The noise was heard explosions echo bullets. Darry was fourteen years old, he realized that his fear of noises had cause to his mother, and the fear that Pony and Johnny enjoyed at proximity. When they told his father they were playing war, Darrel Curtis yelled, which was rare for him, and told them that the war was far from transparent.

Looking back now, Darry included the presence of John Randle, Steve's father, at the funeral of his parents . He stayed away but he was here ,maybe for the duty. John Randle, he was with his father, the only one of five young men in the photo to be taken in this war. The two men had never especially not really talk to evoke the past. When Steve came the Curtis home to find refuge , Darrel and his wife took care of him . Darrel doesn't could help John Randle, but he could take care of Steve, in this way, is that John who he helped,because Darrel would never have said thatRandle did not like his son. It was simply lost. It was lost long ago. And even then it did not help knowing.

Darry knew that, like his father, John Randle had lost his friends. He knew what was Steve could feel when Johnny and Dallas death . This is what had surprised when he was take back Steve and Two Bits at home after that,with Soda, they were made a last goodbye to Johnny. Darry had not attended, he was considered more reasonable to stay with Ponyboy and watching over him, he knew that Johnny would have understood. But at their return Soda was too shattered for to drive. He left him with Pony and led silently in the homes of Two bits and Steve.

Mrs Matthews emotion hadn't surprised. Seeing her son back to the house, she hugged and Two Bits who didn't hide his tears. Steve,him, struggled to hide his pain, he tried to keep a straight face, but Darry knew them all as devastated by the loss of their friends. He remembered the reaction of each of his brothers and his two friends in front Dallas collapse on the floor under their eyes. When he parked the truck in front of the cottage Randle, he noticed that John expected near the screen door. Darry had pressed Steve's shoulder before he leaves the truck without a word. This is where, against all odds, John Randle had seized the arms of his son, who passed him by ignoring it, and drew against him in an awkward hug. Darry would have sworn that Steve was all also surprised when he put his hand into the back of his father. John Randle gave to Darry a very slight nod, as if to thank, Darry don't really know what. But it was perhaps his way to thank Darrel Curtis.

Darry felt tormented by this mixture of questions and memories. He didn't know if he could sleep a wink, even gnawing tiredness. He opened gently the bedroom door of his brothers and found them sleeping both the closed point. He smiled, happy that they are there with him safely.

Then he couldn't help entering the room of his parents. The premises were borrowing their presence remains strong. Darry felt his heart when he saw their wedding picture, carefully laid on the dresser of his mother.

It captures a moment. They were both so young, so beautiful, so happy. His mother smiled, her golden hair wearing half a loaf, and covered with a white veil embroidered. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress in long sleeves and lace collar slightly. She looked like an angel. An angel, is what had been telling his father to see her . She had to be for him the perfect contrast with the horrors of war. The light of hope, which enabled him to see the future. Darry looked like his father. He looked like him so much, it was almost disturbing . Darrel Curtis was his age in this photo. He wore a military uniform, and seemed proud, so proud! But this pride wasn't what he had accomplished as a soldier. It was given at the fact that he married this wonderful girl.

Darry knew how his parents have met, he knew many things about their history. But there are things he didn't know about them, no doubt, but especially on his father's past as a soldier.

Now he wanted to know. He needed. He ran his fingers on the picture of his parents and he rested frame gently on the dresser. Then he went to the cupboard at the back of the room and knelt.

Running her hands under foot, he pulled out a small iron chest rust on top of which included a registration wide black letters **SOLDIER DARREL S CURTIS.**


	2. march 1944

_I don't own The Outsiders ._

**March 1944,Tulsa,Oklahoma .**

Heavey rain beatting on the windows of the diner .Typically the spring had show signs of his arrival but the winter seemed to drag and hit the world like the war did ,already ,since more than two years .

Emma Riley had taken her service with a good half-hour late .She took off her coat and hat hardened and, quickly,tied her waitress apron . The young girl ran her hand in her golden hair falling over her shoulders wavy curls. She went behind the counter smiling warmly at a few regulars who sat at the bar . Most of them knew her since she was a child ... .

She had arrived in Tulsa on a cold winter day,there is already fifteen years ,her beautiful deep blue eyes,she saw the beauty of the snow who offered her to come play on her powdery white coat .The little girl with rosy cheeks was just three and wasn't really aware the drama she crossed. Few days earlier in Texas,when she played on swing in front of the home of the mother's best friend,a car was parcked on the road just before the yard . The man who out off car seemed huge to her,but she didn't preoccupied. She kept swinging happily,humming a tune her mommy sang to her every night before she goes to sleep. "Danny Boy Song" this tune from the distant country whence her mom's family came. Then ,Emma seen Shirley,her mother's best friend,a gentle and caring woman who have already four children with who the little girl liked to play,out of the house running . She didn't understand why she had pressed against her weeping,and why the big man behind her seemed so sorry . Emma didn't know that her mommy,Mary,was a victim of a serious explosion in the factory where she worked . Many workers were injured or , like Mary ,died in the explosion .

Emma had never known her father,who died shortly before her birth .She heard that he had commited the folly to steal a store for few dollars and was shot .He wasn't a bad man,just tired of being poor and wanted to feed his pregnant wife in the America of the Great Depression. Shirley would have liked to keep the little girl with her,but she had to raise her four children and her husband,like many others,was often unemployed . Socials services decided that Emma would be sent to Tulsa in Oklahoma where lived her paternal grandmother,Joan Riley . She lived on the east side of the city where she was recognized midwife and a little bit a nurse. Emma liked immediatly her "new grandma"who was strict but fair,and a woman hiding a tender heart under her rough appearence .

"Foul weather,eh!a moustachied old man said,whom she served coffee. And to think I should soon begind the sow wheat!And this fucking war that sent my son thousands miles away !"

"Have you heard from Jim,Mr Thompson ?"Emma asked very was very friendly school with Judith,the young wife of Jim were a few weeks,she helped her grandmother to attend the young woman at the birth of her first child,and was overwhelmed to see her to cry thinking that Jim,who fought in the Pacific,perhaps would never see his son .

"No,no news,Mr Thompson replied bitterly .Not since two months!... Who know... Until we see pointed a "uniform" to tell us that my Jim ... "

"You must not think that,Mr Thompson,Emma cut . I'm sure there maybe hundreds of explanations!...I guess the mail is very slow right now and ... "

She was interrupted by the bell of the door that turned her attention .An man had just entered the diner .He wore a military uniform and seemed to have received all that could rain had poured out on him . Waving others customers nod,he sat at the table near the window,putting his bag on the leather seat in front of him .

"You see,Mr thompson was reffering to the young man. One more that the Government sends at the massacre !"

Emma smiled genlty the old man .She knew somewhere he was right . So many families in the region hasn't see their sons,father,or husband come back of this war .Emma shuddered at the thought that it was the same in all the countries . Her grandmother send her in the collection of blood for the wounded on the front,and she insisted to donate blood too .The nurse in charge of collecting said a bitter tone :"So many blood soon will be spilled on the sand,back into the sea,or somewhere in this damned islands ... ". The young girl had almost bad,but it was certainly because of steep but realistic words of the nurse as having donated her blood .

"They takes them more and more young,my word ! Mr Thompson said still . You'll see,soon it's my grandson that they send to fight ! Damn politicians !"

Emma sighed Mr Thompson had so many reasons to be angry . She couldn't blame him for say what he thought .She gently squeezed his arm and grabbed a notebook and a pencil before moving to the young soldier . Approaching him,she began to observe him more carrefully . Mr Thompson told the truth,this young man wasn't more than nineteen or twenty years old .His eyes were fixed on the menu card,so that Emma couldn't see it. He was dark,his hair drawn back and back slightly on his forehead .She smiled to see him so concentrated on the menu,but she suspected that it was probably to hide his nervousness. She supposed that the young man was about to leave for the front .

She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me,she you want to order ?"

He raised his head looking to see only the presence of the young girl . When his look fallen on her,Emma was surprised by his sparkling brown eyes who seemed so sweet and bright,in contrast to the tense and serious features of his face .Emma felt strangly disturbed.

"Hug ... ? he said .

"Oh,well... ! she laughs. I didn't know that our menu of the day could be so exciting... !"She was jocking,but soon realized that her humor wasn't the taste of the young military and recovered quickly,sorry to tease him while he was probably stessed out by his departure to war .

"Uh!...I suggest you fried chicken,it is excellent!"she stated .

"Well,the young soldier said. I'll take your word. And a soda,please ... ."Emma nodded and smiled,still ashamed of her clumsiness .

"I bring you all that in a moment!"

A few minutes later,Emma was waiting for the order to be ready in the kitchen when she hear a muffledcurse from Mr Thompson. The old man was reading the news and was stopped on the list of the missing . He had just discovered the name of a school friend of his son Jim,Mitch Reynolds,a nice guy he knew very well .

"Jim written me seeing Mitch,there are a few month ago,he explained to the young girl . Their patrol had crossed in the jungle . He told me haven't recognized him immediatly ,the war changed the poor kid ... . And now,I must go and see the poor boy's parents... Until someone do the same for me...when my Jim ..." Mr Thompson was a rough farmer,his pride wouldn't allow him to lets his emotions seem,yet he was ready to be submerged. He put the newspapers on the counter and quickly covered his eyes .

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears at the old man's dismay .

"Another coffee,Mr Thompson?she asked recovering herself .

"Yes,he whispered .Please do...with a dash of wisckey..." Emma complied .She wanted to help him,but how could she do, knowing that the predictions of the old man might eventually be fulfilled .

"Emma,the order for the three !" She heard from the kitchen .She rushed to grab the plate and she brought to the handsome soldier .

"That's it!she said . Enjoy your meal !"

"Thank you." He was ready to tackle the tasty piece of meat browned,began his third bite when he noticed that the young waitress was still standing in front of his table .

"Are there a problem ? he asked was swallowing food. I ordered a soda,it seems to me ..."

"...Yes,Emma replied.I'll bring you ,but..." She didn't know if her nervousness was had to the audacity of what she was about to ask the handsome stranger ,or his bright eyes placed on her .Still,she felt stupid,stuck there,but she launched .

"Uh,you're in the army,isn't ?she asked to the young man who looked at her,surprised by the absurdity of the question .

"You think my uniform is a disguise ."he said sarcastically .

"No,she said at all...It's just that...I was wondering if you could help me ..."

The young man raise his eyebrows and smiled at her request ,this conversation astonished more . Emma couldn't help notice that she liked his smile,quiet but so charming .

"Help you! And how ?"he asked amused,no doubt,by her audacity .

"Here...,Emma hastened,taking place in front of him . You see this man over there,at the bar ..."She gestured discreetly Mr Thompson."He is desperate to haven't news of his son. He is a corporal in the marines and fight in the Pacific ...Mr Thompson believe that his son is dead... that's why he stopped writting ."

"What's that got to do with me ?"

"Well,I guess you go to war,or you are on leave,isn't it...? ...Anyway!...Maybe you could go to take your soda at the bar and try to reassure him ...I know this is asking a lot but ..." Emma glanced to Mr Thompson continued his reading,looking more and more distressed by the fact related in the newspaper . "It would allievate him so much ..."

The young soldier didn't one second detached his look to her .His elbows on the table,he listened,nodding his head slightly,still looking incredulous and amused,but he was out of the fog who occupied his mind when he pushed the door of the diner .He was certain that his enlightenment was through the light from the light girl sitting in front of him . He lingered on her face with finely drawn features,framed by her golden wavy hair,accented on either side of her head by two thin bluish hair clip,on her eyes a deep blue green who seemed not see him,so much she was absorbed in what she explaned him ,to her pink lips who didn't stop talking ... He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was,her enthusiasm and frankness pleased him . His gaze ran over her delicate neck,on a silver chain she wore and which hung a small medallion representing the nativity scene ,the collar of her white dress spinkled with small flower she wore ... .

"So,what do you think ?"A sweet and cheerful pull him from his thoughts,making almost jumped .

"Um..."he said,distracted,a little embarrassed to have perhaps been surprised when he gazed her . Quickly he sat up and leaned back against the seatback worn leither .

"You want well to help m...him?"Emma insisted by his visible reluctance.

"Well...,he sighed .What I especially want,now,is to finish the chicken before it becomes inedible ..."

Emma shook her head,annoyed:"You haven't listened to a word I said ...!"

"Yes! the young soldier defended .But..."He searched his words,not particularly wanting to hurt her .

"But...?"

"Miss,he said gently pushing his plate before him ,don't you think that it's cruel to give this man false hopes?"Emma frowned,confused .

"I mean,this man is probably right,you know . His son is maybe dead ...Why...Why do you want that I told him I don't know what to reassure him,if his fear finally prove to be correct ?"

Emma felt confused. She knew,deep down,that all the young soldier said was supposed to .She felt tears stung her eyes,but decided to not show her emotions and trying to keep hope,for Mr Thompson .

"But...,she whispered. This will give him hope!"

"Yes,the young man. Like I said,false hopes...!"

"How do you know that these are false hopes ?she exclaimed . And if instead it allowed him to keep faith until his son back !"

"As I told you,it maybe that his son..."

"No,you know nothing!Hope is sometime the only thing be able to help someone ! You know nothing...Under your great tunes you're definitely a little chickenshit of the military administration!" She stood up abruptly,making slightly shaking table.

"I thought you could help me,I was wrong !Call me if you need anything else!"

"Emma,Customers waiting for you !" she heard the boss of the diner call .

She gave him one last icy stare before turning on her heel to take her place behind the bar .

The military watched her away,blown away . He loved the wise and determined character he detected in her . He had never met a girl like her . Behind her apparent sweetness emerged as a force. He smiled as he remembered the image to the sweet young girl sitting in front of him a few minutes ago,and the fury that had just left . Yes,he liked this girl like no other before .

Half an hour passed . Emma was busy at the bar and serve the customers come for lunch,without worrying about the handsome soldier .She was ashamed of having spoken so harshly . No matter his rank and job in the army ,he wasn't responsible for this war ,and no doubt he was right,he wasn't the best position to reassure MrThompson . The old man had just finished his lunch and was waiting to bring his bill . The young military from his part,come to the bar and finished sipping soda served by the boss, a little man bald and fat,sixty years with a jovial face . He approached Mr Thompson who standing in front of the cashier and asked the boss:

"How many for lunch ?"

"It will be 5 dollars !"said the boss .

The young soldier looked in his wallet and came out only 3,50 dollars .

"You don't do credit,I guess",he said sheepishly .

"Well,soldier,exclaimed the boss,it would be gladly but ...apparently you are leaving for the front...So..." .

The young man smiled bitterly .He hated the irony of the diner tenant whose cheerful look disappeared for him .

"I'll pay the difference !"Mr thompson said by throwing some coin on the counter .

"Thank you",the young soldier said politely.

"Oh,you are welcome !Mr Thompson smiled . I didn't like his humor either ... Tell me,boy,do you have time for a coffee? I offer you !Just to taunt this little idiot !" He threw a nod to the boss .

"Why not ?" The young soldier seat near Mr Thompson .He savored his black coffee,while the old man was telling him the same story he head from the mouth of the bright young waitress,a few minutes earlier .He could realize the desperation in his voice tinged he pronounced the name of his son that he may never see again .He felt moved,touched,and suddenly,he didn't know how,he launched into a story ... .

Emma fussed behind the bar,but she couldn't help lend her ear to the words of the handsome soldier . She understand he told the misadventures of a friend,a soldier in the marines,a certain "Huckleberry" whose unit had to patrol the jungle three weeks longer than planned . No news,his family thought he was dead,but he was returned home at the same time that the letters he had sent to his parents during his absence !

Emma couldn't help to smile listening Mr Thompson's comments,she saw him regain some observed more closely the young soldier and his imposing stature,his laughter communicator,mania he had to run his fingers in his hair when he seemed embarrassed... Emma couldn't explain the sensation she felt when she look at him,but it give her the impression to have butterflies fluttered in her stomach ,and it was nice !

Mr Thompson finally took leave of the young soldier . He had to return to the farm,couldn't leave alone for too long his daughter-in-law and his grandson,and had to take care of the animals .He thanked the young man with a firm hand shake and a smile greeted Emma . Then,as the door closed,she walked slowly to the handsome soldier who was about to grab his bag and to leave . She leaned lightly on the counter.

"Thank you",she whispered .

"Oh...!he smiled a casual tone. You know,hope is sometime the only thing to help someone ..."

Emma smiled back,surprised that he quoted her ."I think I owe you apologies,she said .I...I was so ..well,so unfair with you at the time ...I take back everything I said ..."

"Well...glad to hear it !"

"You did very well with Mr Thompson ..."

"Yeah... Not bad for a little chickenshit of the administration ..."

Emma looked embarrassed ."I shouldn't have say it,she sighed . I'm sorry ..."

"Um...,he said smirking ...Oh don't be ...I guess I have to be upset ..."

Emma blushed a little more ;

"...If I had been in the administration of the army...",he want on,leaving a laugh escaped .

He explained that while he was currently in a military training camp in California,and had been incorporated,like many others in the army there was almost three months .Soon completed his classes,he was sure he will soon be sent to the front .

"Oh...,Emma said,when you go away ?"

"I don't know,he confessed . I don't even know if we will be sent to Europe or to the Pacific ...The others are raring to go!"

"And no you?"Emma inquired .

Her voice sounded like a mixture of surprise and satisfaction . She knew that many young men,almost boys,still were eager to go to war,like Jim Thompson or Dick Carter,the son of her grandmother's neighbors,who had rushed to engage .She didn't denounced the fact that it is undoubtedly noble to want to defend his homeland,but she didn't understand this passion to want to fight in a distant land,be injured,perhaps dying . But HIM wasn't like that,she could feel it . He didn't think he needed to fight to prove he is a man . And it still made him more handsome for her .

"No,not me,he said turning his head from side to side as if to check if nobody was watching .To be honest I would have gladly torn the letter of incorporation ." He gave her playful smile and Emma understood he would never have done that,even if he was frustrated by the war,he wasn't man to shirk his duty .

"Oh,yes!she exclaimed,played his game .But would have thought that your friend uh...Huckleberry ?"

"No much,I'm afraid!"

"But...why ?"The young girl was suddenly worried knowing that the return to war is difficult for many soldiers ."Is he okay? What is he doing now ?"

"Oh,he's fine...,he smiled again .At this point he must surely be fishing on raft with his friend Tom !"

Emma give him a suspicious look,not understanding what's his point .

"I don't understand",she said while he smiled with the same mischevious,his brown eyes shining .

"...In fact, he began taking a mysterious tone,...there is no Huckleberry friend who was in the marines...Well there is a Huckleberry but...well,it is a name that I picked randomly in a novel by Mark Twain that I read when I was kid..."

"Tom Sawyer"Emma finished,gently nodded,her big blue eyes wide open ."But,then,and Mr Thompson...why...?"

"Well...I did as you told me,he explained ran a hand over his hair . I gave him the hope ."

Emma didn't know whether to be offended or laugh for his originality .He had maybe lied to Mr Thompson,but the main thing was the old man had regained some energy and hope .And who knows,maybe Jim would soon give his news . She hoped with all her heart .

"Thank you",she said in a soft and grateful smile,not knowing if she could contain her emotion that gripped her voice.

"There was really nothing!he exclaimed sincerely .Really ,it was my pleasure ! He is a brave man,it shows!...He make me think to my uncle,he has a house in the eastern part of the city..." He was interupted by the hoarse voice of the boss who threw Emma:"We need you in the kitchen !"His eyes fell on the clock hanging wall behind the counter.

"Already almost 3:00...!he said annoyed,by catching his bag. I'll have to go ..."

"Oh...Well..." she said disappointed and saddened that he have already to go without knowing whether she will have the luck to know him better . "Is...is there I will see you before you leave?"she asked .

"Um...Yeah ! he said.I've got few days on leave...and we eat very well here!Despite the endless chatter of the waitress!" He had resumed his mischievous smile and walked away backwards.

"Well...goodbye,so...Emma...!"he threw ascending to push the door of the diner . He noticed her questionning look . "This is what is written on your badge..."he stessed .

"Oh...,she said. Yes...Emma Riley !"She felt ashamed,but she didn't know if it was embarrassment or because she was delighted to see that ,perhaps,it meant she hadn't reamain him indifferent .

"And you ...?"she asked,curious to know his name,at last .

"This is Darrel..."he said. Darrel Shayne Curtis ..."

"So...see you tomorrow perhaps,Darrel..."she smiled .

"...See you tomorrow!"He gave her a smile and disappeared behind the door ,making her to dream .

Emma didn't know how long they would be granted before his departure,she didn't know whether her attraction for him was mutual. It was the first time she felt such a feeling .She felt dizzy,she felt drunk,more butterflies whirled in her stomach. She knew he was leaving,he would risk his life in distant and dangerous places,but a soft certainty told her that him,Darrel Shayne Curtis,will be part of her life ,he would one day be her husband,and maybe the father of their many children... .

**Thank to Goosey0527smt,VoicesOffCamera,free as a bird 98,iwatchsunset2,Rye Winston and all others for their help and their support .**


	3. Chapter 3

**June 6, 1944, Normandy coast.**

Darrel felt exhausted. He wanted to see it was a bad dream, he wanted to wake up far from here, in bed at the military base in his bunk on the boat that brought him to hell, anywhere to see be it far from here. But it wasn't a dream. He could wish with all his might that changes nothing. Around him the deafening explosions threw the wet sand on men storming the beach, they were already likely to be killed by the shrapnel .Some were on the spot, others were screaming in search of one of their members who had disappeared.

Darrel could only imitate the men of the company, he had to run to the point given by the lieutenant in charge of his unit. His fellow soldiers had orders to take the dune on which stood the heavy artillery of the German soldiers who were shelling the area. Darrel's mission was different, that's probably why he pressed against his shoulder bag he was carrying, as if it was his greatest asset. He knew when he would be forced to open was imminent, and that at that time, the life of a soldier, perhaps that of one of his friends would be in his hands.

There was a half-hour, three quarters of an hour perhaps, or maybe a lot less time, that his unit had landed on the foreign beach. Yet he seemed to be there for ages. He did'ot feel ready to face what was happening before his eyes, men's scream in torn flesh, blood, whistling shells, life escaping from everywhere. ... Suddenly he heard a voice raised the din and call his name:

"Curtis! Curtis! Doc" He turned his head, and stopped . His legs seemed to him to have become two heavy concrete blocks. There, a few yards away, his friend Danny Walters was kneeling in the middle of the raging storm the battlefield, he was holding him against a young blond guy who was squirming and screaming. "Curtis! Over here! Curtis!" . Darrel took a deep breath, he had to act now. He rushed to Danny and dropped to his knees beside him. During his classes he had followed a brief training in which he had been taught to recognize the injury and its care, or alternatively, ease the pain of wounded soldiers until they are discharged. Darrel examined the young soldier who had an abdominal injury, probably caused by shrapnel. His uniform shredded became increasingly red here and the poor boy moaning and shaking, while Danny is tightly holding his head to prevent him from realizing the seriousness of his condition.

"What to do, Curtis? He asked, his voice trembling. What to do ...?" Darrel gave him an uncertain look and opened his bag to draw much he applied bandage on the wound.

"Well, he huffed, it will stop the bleeding !Hey, what's your name, mate? He asked the young soldier. You hear me? What's your name?" The young blond guy looked towards him and said breathlessly.

"Mick ... Michael ... Michael Barnes ...".

"Okay, okay ... So listen to me, Michael, you have to keep your calm, okay. If you move, if you scream, your injury will get worse ... There I stopped the bleeding ... but doesn't move ... "At that moment a shell came exploding a few feet from them, splashing them with sand. Mick screamed again, the sand in contact with the wound burned his flesh.

"Shit! Darrel launched verifying again the injury. Hold it, Danny, the wound starts to bleed!" He glanced at his friend, who seemed suddenly transfixed, staring at the abdomen of the poor boy who became increasingly soaked with his blood. "Danny cried Darrel. Look at me, dammit ! "Danny complied immediately. "You gotta help me, you know, or this kid will buy it!" Danny nodded almost mechanically and supported the shoulders of the young soldier who kept shrugged. Through the din of battle that still raged, Darrel could hear the boy moaning with pain.

"It hurts ... Ah! ... It hurts ... Mom, Mom ... I'm afraid ..." Darrel felt his heart tight, he took a second to realize that the boy couldn't have been more than seventeen years old. He knew that many young volunteers lied about their age to get involved. It was stupid, he thought. The honor of the world was not worth the trouble to come and die on a foreign beach under the shots of the enemy. He pulled over his bag of bandages and highly compressa the wound, then with his free hand, he grabbed it with all possible strength the face youthful features covered in sweat, sand and tears, of the young soldier and said softly:

"Listen to me, Mick. Want to revisit your mom, right? And your father ... and uh ... your brothers and sisters, huh?"

"Oh ... yes ... yes," moaned the poor fellow, almost suffocating under pain.

"Well, you want to go home, find them, is not it ...?"

"And maybe, you have a lovely bride who will also expect ...," Danny saw fit to add.

"No ... no," Mick replied innocently.

"Yeah, but it will come, believe me! Darrel smiled. But you must not move, okay. Whatever is happening around. Stay calm. I'll give a little morphine to ease the pain ... "He pulled out a small bag of his bag and spread the contents on the wound." There, that will relieve you ...! "Darrel looked at Danny who heaved a sigh of relief before startled by hearing a cry:

"Doc! Quickly, here ..." A few meters away, another soldier asked for help. Darrel didn't hesitate. He sat up quickly and realized that the soldier was wounded in the leg. He was ready to jump at him when Danny detain him by the arm.

"Wait! 'He cried. Can't you leave me alone with him! And if it bleeds again ...!"

"I have to go, that guy over there, he needs me! Don't worry, stay with him until he was discharged, okay? All right, I'll be fine .. . "Darrel doesn't wait for an answer from his friend. He rushed to the other wounded, while around him shelling from all sides broke... .

Night had fallen. The artillery fire could still be heard, but seemed distant now. Darrel thought that soldiers other sections were still spirited fight. But here everything seemed calm, the company to which he belonged, led by Captain O'Kelley, managed to take the beach and dunes nearby. The injured were taken to a bunker deserted by the Germans. Darrel knew that the most seriously wounded men were evacuated, while others benefited from the care lavished as they could, by nurses like him. He hadn't could revisit Danny and didn't know whether the young Michael was out. Around him, all seemed quiet, everyone was ironing, probably in his mind the images of violence and suffering seen throughout the day. This day is so long that "it never seemed to want to end. The longest day of his life. Few meters two young soldiers in his unit shared a pack of cigarettes. The youngest looked rough, brown dark eyes, he was seventeen years old for some months and was proud that he had claimed lied to the recruiting office to get involved. His name was John Randle. Another looked jovial . To wag war,by the way he spoke on the boat, was a fun prospect for him, his name was John Timmons. But Darrel most knew by the nickname Brownie or Cake. He smiled when he saw him offer to Randle a biscuit package he always kept in his bag, hence his nickname. Darrel briefly wondered how his cookies could still be intact after days spent at the bottom of his , he saw another guy he knew . Harry Glaswell . He was brown rather beefy and was kneeling beside a wounded soldier slightly, but whose face read fear. Harry held the hand of the young soldier, and murmured a prayer. Darrel was surprised soothing smile Harry as he recited his prayer. No doubt it was certain to be protected by God and wasn't afraid to die. Therefore the closer to John Randle who is a real hothead and was willing to risk his life for a moment of glory. Harry was the oldest of them, he was 26 years old. Darrel knew he lived in a state of the West, in Idaho, perhaps, or Oregon, and that his wife was pregnant with their first child. He sighed as Harry put his hand on the head of the young soldier as he blessed him. No doubt the young soldier had asked him to do, perhaps to thank God for having saved this hellish day. But he knew that this young man could be hurt again, and at that time, he wouldn't have God's help to save him.

"This guy always surprise me!" He heard behind him. Danny came to sit beside him. "Look at him, 'he said, pointing to Harry's chin. He is always so calm ... How does he do?"

Darrel shrugged "Why don't you ask him!" He said wearily.

"Yeah, Danny smiled, I'll do it! Sure it might help me!" He pushed his friend gently elbow. "Hey, are you okay, buddy? You ... you ... look completely emptied ..." Seeing that he was silent, Danny sighed and took out his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a small photograph he looked with a smile, before kissing her. It named a beautiful young brunette woman wearing a baby about eighteen months into her arms. A little girl with red curls pressed against her and smiling at the camera. Her hand was resting on the slightly rounded belly of her mother. Darrel turned his head and saw the smile on his friend.

"You must miss them, buddy," he said with sincerity.

"Yeah, you can say. I often think that when I get home, Jillian gives birth. She is sure it will be a girl. She always says she wants a gaggle of girls and a boy as hard and beautiful than his father ... "He gently touched the picture of toddler in the arms of his wife." And we already have the boy! "he added proudly.

"How old is your daughter?"

"Nearly four years! I can't believe it!"

"Wow! Darrel exclaimed. You've been there before, tell me!"

Danny laughed. "Yeah! We married just eighteen! Our parents were crazy! But we loved! Jillian and I ... it's ... I don't know to explain it ..." suddenly his eyes were sad and he sighed, stroking the picture fingertips.

"You'll see them again, dude," Darrel reassured. "You're going back home ..." Danny smiled weakly at his friend.

"Yeah, you're right! And I have the best of the" Docs "as a friend, right?" He struck a friendly shoulder Darrel. "With him, the bullets did case watch out!" He tried to joke, but noticed that Darrel had lowered his head and stared at his hands still flushed with blood, although he had washed. His hand still resting on the shoulder of his friend, he could feel him tremble slightly.

"Hey, what's up? Danny worried. He had come to know and Darrel knew his mischievous side. He also knew he could show serious and quiet. But he hated to see him as currently ,absent of any emotion . He sighed: "How is this guy who was shot in the leg? Whatever ... you were helped when you left us ...? "

Darrel shook his head look defeated. "He did not ... He came ... His leg ... The artery was hit ... He had a hemorrhage! Nothing I could do ...".

"Oh, man ... ,Danny made by pressing the shoulder of his friend. Sorry ..."

"Yeah ... I ... I don't even know his name ..." He closed his eyes, thinking the poor soldier who was screaming in pain, begging God for mercy, calling his parents, and the name a woman, presumably his wife or fiancée. Then he was off, life had left, leaving Darrel destroyed and helpless. This was the first soldier he saw die when he was supposed to do his best to save him.

"It was not your fault, Darrel! Danny tried to comforted him. Did you say that the artery was hit, I think you couldn't do anything ... You are not responsible for his death, man ! "

"I don't know ..."

"Me,I know, believe me, You are a good" Doc "..."

"No, I don't have enough skills ..."

"Oh yeah, and what are you doing of the little Mick, huh? You were great with him! I was absolutely petrified! If you hadn't been there to tell me what to do ..." Danny left escaped a laugh. "You know,you can be very authoritarian when you want!" Darrel stifled a smile. Danny was really a friend. He was glad to have him near.

"And how it goes ... the little Mick?" he then inquired.

"Well, I think! He evacuated to the hospital ..., Danny replied quickly. But don't ask me where! ... You know I'm no counselor!"

"Yeah, you can say that !Darrel exclaimed, laughing. Thanks, Danny ..."

"You're kidding, Danny replied, sweeping his hand thanks! There's really nothing, buddy!" He grabbed his wallet on his lap and kissed her one last time before the picture of his family in the row carefully. "Magic!" he suddenly heard.

"What?" he said surprised.

"Magic! ... The word you were looking just now, to describe how it is between you and your wife ... Magic!"

Danny looked at his friend in amazement. "Yeah, 'he said. This is the word!" Then he gave his a puzzled look.

"And ... but wait, as you know that ,you?" Darrel looked down, but Danny could see his look embarrassed and turning red face. "Huh ...? He said, giving him a slight shoulder shot. How'd you know that, kid? Would there be a little lady that you expect the country?"

In his words Darrel instantly felt a big smile invade his face as his heart beat suddenly stronger. He didn't know if he could put into words what he was feeling, but it was like being overwhelmed by a tidal wave of joy. And while on the battlefield fear took precedence over this intense feeling, he knew he was still there, as a small flame that kiss again when the fear lessen.

"So ..., Danny insisted. Hmm ... What's her name?"

Darrel looked up, his face still with a big smile. "Well ... it's Emma, he said in a voice full of enthusiasm. Her name is Emma ..."

"Hey, I was sure! He has a girl at home!he exclaimed. Darrel tended to think that Danny was often with him like he was his little brother. Is she pretty?" Danny asked again, amused to embarrass his friend.

"Very nice, Darrell replied again feeling the heat ignited on his face.

"Um ... said Danny smiling. How you meet her ...? Darrel hadn't time to answer, not heavy splashing in the mud were advancing towards them in the dark and appeared Brownie and John Randle.

"So! Brownie shot cheerfully. New guys? Either of you would have learned that good news?"

Danny looked Darrel his laughing eyes and replied: "No, nothing that would interest you!" He knew that Timmons would be teasing Darrel about the girl who was waiting for using foul and indecent language, and wanted to save it to his friend. "And on your side ...?"

"The sergeant Hilks said we received orders! Randle said brusquely. Were leaving tomorrow first thing for a village called ... Oh, I don't know, a French name in short ...! We should all be ready at 5 am! "

"It is you who transmits the orders now, Randle?" Danny asked sarcastically. With his confidence and his penchant for fighting ,John Randle had the gift of the upset him.

"Yeah ...! Randle replied in a tone equally sarcastic. It must, since our so-called corporal is busyyacking ... ." Danny smiled at his remark, but said nothing .He often forgot that he was a corporal. But in this case, the desire to reprimand the titillating Randle, he would have used his grade gladly .

"If you want my place, Randle ..."

"I'm sure I would get better than you!" The arrogance of the youth so exasperated that he tried to get up to face him, when a hand on his shoulder firmly detain him. For its part Brownie pulled Randle by the sleeve by forcing him to follow him, he threw Danny a smile, recognizing the annoying behavior of his friend.

"You would have had to let me kick your ass for this dipshit !" Danny muttered under his breath.

"It would be a pleasure, Darrel said. But you know ... I'm sure he would go and complain ..."

Danny smiled and sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right ... You heard ,he already imagine Colonel, General ..."

"Or President of the United States!" Darrel added, laughing.

"Well ..., Danny sighed., I think I should go them information. Sergeant Hilks must be wondering where I am ..." He got up heavily and grabbed his weapon before heading to where he had seen Sergeant Hilks last.

"Good luck!" Darrel said knowing Sgt Hilks be furious release of Danny.

"Thanks, man. Try to sleep, but ... don't go away in dreams too" Magic "!" he threw a laugh.

Darrel smiled, shaking his head. Danny was the best friend he had ever had! He leaned against the wall of the bunker trying to make him comfortable position and closed his eyes. The roar of the waves pounding on the cliffs mingled with a sweet melody. Darrel would swear it came from harmonica of Mitchell Farrell, a young soldier from New York, although he was surprised that he could have permission to use it. But it didn't matter. He left the sleepy wrap, rocked to the sound of that sweet melody . His thoughts then transported far beyond the ocean and the terrible war they had just won a battle when so many others surely were still waiting . Away from the pain and blood. Away from fear. ...

The eastern part of the city was a special place, it hadn't shiny houses or big and beautiful gardens . The people who lived there were certainly not rich, some were good people who did their best to make ends tips and decently raise a family, others were such that it was better not to cross in a dark street. But overall the Eastside was a decent place. That is what Darrel had always thought since he knew this place the first time he had come there, at thirteen, when his uncle had accepted to bring up him , and rooting him out of the reformatory where he had been placed when his foster family had couldn't keep him. Uncle Bud wasn't a good or bad man. He was a divorced thirty-five years old, tall and imposing, his hair was blond wearing a fat back, his face unshaven and his eyes a piercing, icy blue. He spent all his weekends playing poker with his friends from work. He had agreed to host the young Darrel after the social worker came to take him on at the House of Correction, where the boy had been mean banged by other residents. Bud knew that his sister had a child with a customer of the bar where she worked in Oklahoma City. He knew that the guy had left her without knowing she was pregnant and she even had abandoned the child at birth by giving it a name, Darrel Curtis Shayne. He wasn't a man to take care of a boy of thirteen, he knew nothing in regard to the education of children, but in front of face swollen with bruises the young boy looked at him with pleading eyes and frightened, and to please the social worker that, incidentally, was very nice and would have delighted ,he agreed to take care of. He was immediately clear with his nephew. He would provide him shelter and food to eat and dress, but you shouldn't count on him for the affection and discuss parent / child. He would send the boy to school, where he has no interest in making waves in trouble otherwise he would return him in the House of Correction. Darrel had followed his instructions to the letter. He had learned to fend for himself, and was waiting at home or in the neighborhood, while the weekend, Bud left for his poker games .He was doing odd jobs to do, like repairing fences, mowing lawns or raking leaves lying on the ground in the fall. The affection of a parent to whom he could confide his fears and children problems don't really lacked. He knew that with Bud, he was pulled out of this horrible prison for children. Yet he sometimes wondered if, in a fit of anger or if he was not seeking trouble came to him, Bud would be able to refer to it. That gave him nightmares. But it was after one of those nightmares that his fears disappeared. He remembered to terrible day where boys ,two or three years older than him ,have caught him in the bathroom, as he prepared for the night. They had brought him outside and throwing him to the ground had hit punches and kicks, spitting on him, all because he refused to pay for the right to go to refectory. Darrel had relived the stirring scene in bed sceraming. He moved so he had fallen out of bed. The noise alerted Bud got up to find his nephew confused and trembling with fear. Darrel had always managed to nightmares concealed his uncle. But it was more terrible than others.

"Hey, are you okay, boy?" Bud asked, looking unusually anxious. He was crouched in front of him and gently reached out he had landed on the shoulder of his trembling nephew. "All is well?" Darrel shook his head slightly. "It's nothing, okay, you have a nightmare ..." Darrel found himself surprised the strangely gentle voice of his uncle. This was so unusual. "Go come! Bud said, straightening up. You gonna put you to bed." Hand outstretched, he helped the boy to recover and sit on his bed. "That's good, that's it! Resets Go to bed!" he said. By slipping under the covers, Darrel wished that his uncle is a little close to him, maybe he asks him to tell his bad dream. But it wasn't something he had to expect from Bud. Then ... Bud, who had almost reached the door, had retraced his steps and with a quick movement had drawn the covers off the boy still trembling. "Come on, he said. Arise!" He led to the lounge Darrel, had him sit on the old sofa, then was left in the kitchen where he returned with two glasses and a flange wisckey. He stretched one of the glasses to his nephew who was watching with great questioning eyes.

"Here, drink this!" He said. Darrel knew some boys at his school, including Sheppard, said that their father had already dripped with alcohol. But he didn't know if it was a good thing. "Drink this, Bud insisted, putting his glass in hand . You'll see, it'll go back to you!" Darrel had brought the glass to his lips and drank a sip to him burn the throat and made him cough. His uncle smiled and said the glass from his hand before swallowing the contents of his. Darrel had then could see that, in addition to warm, the alcohol going on in his body began to relax. "So? Asked Uncle Bud, smiling. I was right, it feels good, huh?" Darrel had nodded. He didn't know how to talk to his uncle, and that further now he didn't ignored him anymore.

"Thank you, Uncle Bud, he said, sheepishly. I feel better ..."

"Well ..., great. Now you want to go back to bed?" So saying Darrel had cast a worried eye towards the room. "Or ... maybe you can tell me your nightmare ..." By the tone he had taken, Darrel could have sworn Bud surprised himself having to pronounce this sentence. It was unusual for him that was so gruff, considerate behavior to the child. "But ... if you don't want ..."

"I want it!" Darrel had once exclaimed. Then he was open to his uncle, telling him, a tremor in his voice, details what was more bad memories than a nightmare. Once finished he had retained a sob across his throat and waited for the reaction of his uncle. Bud had swallowed a second drink and was secretly cleared his throat.

"Um ... Yeah ... Well ... Well ... If ... If I listened me,I would flanked a correction to this kids ..." He watched the reaction of Darrel but found he didn't feel better by the way he kept his head down. "But ... uh ... it's good now. You ... You're not over there, um ...? ... Right? ...".

Darrel had nodded slowly. He felt the tears would overflow from his eyes when he would open his mouth.

"So what?"

"Uh ... this is ... if I go back, Darrel had replied in a small voice. ... I ... I'm afraid if I go back ... If I have to go back... " Now the boy felt the silent tears running down his cheeks . He wanted to be brave in front of his uncle, but the fact of him confessing his greatest fear had give the dam.

"Why" go back "? Bud asked strongly .It has never been about that!"

"But you said ..." Bud sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. He had remembered his words when he drove his nephew to his home for the first time and realized he had perhaps gone too far.

"Um ... Yeah ..." he muttered before moving the coffee table where he sat in the empty seat on the couch next to Darrel. "I may have exaggerated a little .. .But uh ... if you do anything bullshit... you'llhave to deal with me, but ... never ... I will never send you back over there ...! And ... anyway, you haven't thought of some stupid stuff to do, right? "He gently pushed the young boy with his shoulder and smiled when he saw shook his head. "Well, then there is no problem ..." Bud had realized his playful tone hadn't relaxed the boy. He realized that what he needed was something more than jokes. "Are you reassured? He asked the softest voice he could take. You know,it should not be taken literally everything I say ..." He raised his hand slowly and after some seconds of hesitation, had gently placed on the nape of his nephew felt his shoulders shaking in spurts. "Hey...I won't let you down, okay? ...". Darrel was then lifted to him a face full of tears, while holding his mouth shut sobs that threatened to explode. Sighing Bud had then moved his hand from the boy's neck to his shoulder and pulled awkwardly against him.

"Shh ... shh, it's okay, it's okay,kid ... I was terrible,I'm sorry ..." .Darrel had grabbed his shirt worn jeans and allowed the tears to flow out his throat .It was no longer ashamed to show his distress to his uncle, he knew he could trust him and he would always be there for him. He then cried against the shoulder of Bud for what seemed like hours, leaving all his feelings, anxiety, sadness, fear, abandonment of his parents who haven't loved him,his childhood past family home in foster care, this horrible home for delinquents, run away and released his spirit. He was then felt incredibly lighter. The next day he woke up in his bed, but didn't remember at all how he had come to his room. He supposed, rightly, that he had fallen asleep in the living room, and Bud had carried him to his bed. In proud boy of thirteen he was, he would have had to find himself embarrassed, but instead of that, it made him smile. No, Uncle Bud wasn't at all a bad man. From that day, Bud had make sure to leave the boy alone less frequently ,and once two his poker games were held at the house .He was trying to attract a minimum of his schoolwork and although he is still a little young for that, had to start talking to him about the girls. Darrel had finally feel like a family.

Then in 1940, Bud had been offered a job as a lumberjack in a logging and they moved to California. While he was visiting at the beginning of his permission, Darrel had learned that Bud had made up his mind to sell the home in Tulsa. As he worked ,he had asked his nephew to go there to see what condition it was since they had left four years earlier. And Darrel accepted... .

"There you go !he exclaimed, when he had stopped at the little courtyard. It is! ... The Uncle Bud's home ...!" He looked at Emma who gave him a big smile and felt his breathless . Here in the sunlight of the morning, her golden hair dancing to the rhythm of spring breeze, in her clear blue colored dress, her delicate face the glowing eyes of life turned to him, he had never seen her as beautiful.

Since their first meeting, three days earlier, Darrel had kept his word and the very next day, had lunch at the diner where he was sure to find Emma. She hurried to take their order and serve, then he moved to the bar where, as he sipped a soda and she was busy serving customers, they exchanged a few words. But the severe reprimands from the boss to respect Emma, Darrel obliged to slip away. He didn't want she to be sent back because of him. On the second day, so when she left work at six in the evening, Emma closed the door and locked when the shadow of a tall figure made her jump.

"Oh, Darrel! She scremed .You have made me one fear ... But ... Don't tell me you've been waiting all this time!"

"Oh, no, he said nonchalantly. I didn't just wait! I helped old ladies cross the road, re-inflated the tire of a kid's bike ... I even save a pigeon failed on the road ... "Emma laughed: "Seriously ...?"

"No, I went to see old school friends ... but what interested me was there in the street ..."

"Yes, you mean ... help old ladies and children in the area, save the birds ..." Emma did, by not leaving his eyes.

"That's right, yes ..." he stated .Darrel felt stupid for not being able to help smile when he was in front of this bright young girl, she had about him an indescribable influence which was carrying joy, a magical feeling that almost makes you forget that he was leaving for the front.

"Now what? Emma asked in a soft voice. What is being done?"

"I don't know ..., Darrel made hesitantly. ... And if you want to go to the movies...? I heard there was a new wes ..."

"Oh yes! They broadcast Gone with the Wind at the local cinema! Emma exclaimed happily. My grandmother took me to see his very first release when I was thirteen! I would be happy to see it with you! "

"Oh ... Um ... Yeah ... why not." He was not very fond of this kind of film "in rose water," but it will do anything to please Emma, and see this film for three hours with her meant to spend three hours near her. And it was worth all the sacrifices!

The session finished, it was dark when they came out of the cinema. They walked silently, Emma still having in mind the beautiful technicolor images and history of Scarlett. And Darrel... .

"So, Emma broke the silence, do you like?"

"Oh uh ... yeah ... it was great! Really ... this music and everything ..."

"Um ... what did you think of the monkey ...?"

"Oh ... he was playing its role very well, a real actor ..." Emma giggled and laughed.

"What ...? Darrel asked .

"Oh no, nothing! she laughed. It's just that ..." She took a breath and continued. "There's no monkey in this movie, Darrel ... You slept like a baby ... "In front of his embarrassment she stopped walking and turned to him." Why did not you tell me that you bored? we would go see something else ... "

"Because the person sitting next to me didn't bother me at all," he said gently pushing a golden wick floating on her beautiful face.

"Oh you mean the little grandmother and her two grandaughters on your left ...?" Emma asked a mischievous tone.

Darrel smiled. "No, overcharged the beautiful girl on my right ..." With these words Emma looked down, but in the light of the street lamp, he could see she was blushing, smiling.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"You should not go?"

"No, my grandmother is in Oklahoma City for two days, she surpervise sending drugs of the Red Cross for the Pacific front. This is her participation in the war! ... How about you go to walk? ... At the park? "

Darrel accepted, he would follow her anywhere . They made several trips around the park while talking and went over all the sorrows and joys of their respective childhood, Emma with her tough grandmother big-hearted, Darrel with Uncle Bud. They sat on a park bench when the girl then made a remark that disturbed Darrel:

"It's amazing you don't think ? It is as if our lives were like, almost as if we had traveled separately to the same path we finally meet ..." Emma had a dreamy look that seemed far, far away to the future. "As if it was fate ..."

"I don't believe in fate, said Darrel. I believe everything has a specific direction, but things just happen!" He realized that his tone was involuntarily hardened .The destiny meant nothing to him, because if meeting with Emma was the result of fate, it would be unfair that he should leave for a war he didn't return, perhaps, but he doesn't have to reject out on her his bitterness .In turning his head he was surprised to see she looked with a sweet smile, stars reflected in her blue eyes.

"So let that chance would have it." Suddenly, she leaned forward, rested her head on his shoulder. Surprised, Darrel stiffened. He felt his heart beat suddenly so much stronger, his body warm just beating, feel so close to her was almost suffocated. He hesitated at first to put his arm around her shoulders lest she take it as an inappropriate gesture on his part. Then he decided, and knew that he had not committed odd when she sighed softly.

"Darrel, she said after a few minutes, do you ever think about your future?" Darrel didn't know how to answer .For the moment he knew something about his future, he had to leave the next afternoon and would soon be sent to fight in a foreign land.

"I, Emma continued seeming not to realize his silence, I imagine in a nice house, not very large but tidy with a multitude of children around me, a fire in the fireplace, a beautiful Christmas tree and ... a husband who would love me and I would like ... to infinity. "

"Not working?" Darrel asked playing her game.

"Well ... at first I could work, but after the third child it will be difficult, so I will stay at home to take care of them, the garden, the kitchen ... but that said ... I am continuing to help people, to be a midwife, perhaps, as my grandmother ... I loved assisted her during the delivery of my friend,Judith... It was so wonderful, this tiny life who appears. ... And you ... So what hast thou intend to do later ...? "

Darrel had just realized she addressed him familiarly now and smiled at the idea, it probably meant she had decided to take a step in their relationship. "Uh ... Well ... in California my uncle made me hire in the sawmill when I finished high school, and ... one day, a guy asked me to come and help at the site of the house he was building, and .. .I loved doing this work carpenter! I think that's my thing! ... It's something I want to do ... "

"Oh that's great! ... Emma enthused. Like that you could build our house ..."

"OUR house? ..."

"Uh, I mean your house ..." Emma seemed embarrassed to have packed so quickly, she felt so safe with him, he seemed so kind to her, so tender, funny,handsome and reassuring that she would have immediately accepted if he had proposed marriage to her. Her grandmother would surely have told her she was crazy, but she didn't care. She wanted to follow what dictated her heart, and if it was madness, no matter .But Darrel's reaction had surprised her. Of course, he was definitely caught off guard, but maybe he doesn't felt the same feelings towards her .

"Emma, you said ... OUR house!"

"Yes ... well ... yes, why not! Wouldn't that be wonderful ...? I... I think I love you Darrel Shayne Curtis! ... But ... maybe be that you ... you don't love me ... "

"Oh yes ... Emma, he said, straightening up and gently grabbing her shoulders. Oh yes! I love you, I ... I'm sure ... But ... Oh, Emma .. . "He lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"What ...?"she said worried.

"It's not so simple ... I'm leaving tomorrow you know, I go fight the war, I don't know exactly where, but I'm leaving ... and ... it may be that I return ev... "

"No, she said, putting a finger to his lips. Don't say that, please, don't say that, I am sure, me, you come back, as I'm sure we are meeting by the destiny! ... You'll come back! "

Darrel looked into her deep blue eyes and, in addition to the sweetness that he used to see, he found the same determined flame that sparkling glow that had so pleased him the day they met when she wanted convince him to help Mr. Thompson, and remembered what he loved her combative side . He dropped his shoulders and gently pulled her against him. His heart raced again when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, and he held her tighter.

"You'll come back ... 'she repeated, a tremor in her voice . You hear me ...? You'll come back ..." Emma didn't know if she tried repeating this words to convince him to survive ,or to give herself courage. She wouldn't think of leaving the next day, nor his absence that she might couldn't stand, or very difficult. She just wanted him to know that he must have hope that life would allow them to live their love. She shivered as she felt her tight against his body, then he ran a hand through her golden hair silky and gently pushed. He looked at her and she saw his bright eyes of joy and life that she had immediately noticed the first time . Smiling he nodded, then very gently he leaned forward her and pressed on her lips a soft kiss . Emma felt like she was going to faint as her head was spinning. That was her first kiss and it was from the man she had fallen madly in love. Darrel felt like drunk, he would never have thought that a simple kiss can cause such a feeling of happiness and pleasure. Of course, he wanted that feeling extended, but he thought that Emma could be disturbed or even rushed, so he pulled back slowly, and again pressed her against him. They stood there, so tenderly entwined on the bench in the wilderness park where they finally fell asleep.

"So, soldier, you take a good time before the battle?" A gravelly voice cast an amused tone. Darrel opened his eyes, disoriented, he first asked where he was, then he looked around, he saw Emma tenderly drowsy against him and could remember. He noticed that the sun had risen, then the two figures slightly curved near them. His vision cleared and then make out an old couple standing there watching them smile.

"You can say that you don't waste your time, you at least,boy ! The old man exclaimed again.

"Oh, let them alone, Sam, the old lady said .They are so cute together!"

Emma awoke in turn baffled by the strange voices she heard. "What's going on there, Darrel?"

"Oh, it's nothing, dear, the old said lady kindly. C'mon, Sam, you scare the girl ..."

"I don't scare her ..."

"But, yes ! Let them alone, they're so adorable!"

"You've already told ..."

"Yes, I know, I know, but it's true!" The old lady walked a few steps, smiling, and said:

"I wish you much happiness, my children ! What you have is very precious ... Will come, Sam ... she said, pulling her husband by the arm, let's go! Let young people enjoy from each other! "

"As us at their age!" The old man smiled away. Embarrassed, Emma covered her face with the collar of the uniform jacket of Darrel, while trying to decrease its embarrassment. "Excuse me, would you have the time, please? He asked the old couple .The old man pulled out his pocket watch and gave, "Not far from nine o'clock, my boy!" then they went away.

"Oh, no, I have to go back to work in two hours!" Emma gasped.

"We should go! And ... oh no ... Oh shit, uh ... excuse me!"

"It's okay, Emma smiled, amused that he could apologize for having let slip a rude word in front of her .What is it?"

"I completely forgot to go to the house of Uncle Bud! I promised him and ..."

"Let's go together!"

"But ... and your work?"

"I have two hours in front of me, I would have ample time to go home and change, and take my time position ... Let's go, I want so much to see the house where you grew up!"

Darrel thought her words were so accurate. Considering that he had found a real family from the moment where Uncle Bud had taken care of him, it was the house where he grew up, for the two years he spent there were worth more than any early childhood tossed host families in homes.

"Okay, let's go!"

Darrel grabbed Emma's hand leading her to the door which creaked when he opened it. The house was such that he remembered it, nothing seemed to have changed. He could remember as the little apartment in California had seemed tiny when he moved in with Uncle Bud, compared to this house.

"Why did your uncle does it sell?" Said Emma observing each furniture covered in dust.

"Well ... I think Uncle Bud has his life in California now. He has news poker friends ,and flirt with the lady who runs the general store, he said smiling. He thinks this house it costs too much, probably .He is right, I think. "

Emma walked on the floor and crisp suddenly gasped, "Oh, my God!"

"What up?"

"My God, it's a piano!"

"Oh ... yes. Uncle Bud said it was at his mother, but God know that isn't a man to play the piano ..." Darrel explained approaching. Without a word, Emma smiled and sat on the small wooden bench. She gently placed her fingers on the keyboard keys to the dusty and naturally began to play. Notes struck by her fingers did move up the house a sweet melody as she sang: "This the last rose of the summer ..." It was an Irish air that her grandmother had taught her . Emma sang this song in a voice so clear and beautiful, it seemed to Darrel, who had moved close to her, sitting next to an angel. This magic that emanated from her was transporting him .He thought of something she had said to him on the way by going to the home of Bud . He found her thoughtful and when he asked her what she was thinking, she replied:

"I thought of that old couple, just now. It's so wonderful that they are still accomplice and lover after all these years."

Darrel had thought deeply about this comment and sitting there near this wonderful angel, he knew it was what he wanted, spent the rest of his life with her, combine their dreams and make her happy. He wanted more than anything to make her happy. He suddenly thought that the war would be a barrier, an ordeal that he would cross to finally find her .The song was over. Emma turned to him smiling, her face shone. Like him, she wanted to stop the clock at that time. Darrel gently put a hand on her face and pulled her to him . Their lips met and the time seemed to freeze when they exchanged the kiss. It was just as sweet as their first kiss, but at the same time much more wild and passionate. It was for both a moment of bliss, but they knew one another as they couldn't go further and parted resuming their breath. Emma grabbed Darrel's face and rested his forehead against hers. They exchanged a delighted smile. Then gently stroking his face anxious, she whispered. "I want you to do something for me, Darrel ... When you get there, I want, if you doubt, if you lose hope, if things get too disks ... "

"You don't returns my spirits, there!" He laughs in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious, she said, feeling the tears ready to spill from her eyes. ... I want you think back to these moments we shared, I want you find into the strength to hang you,...to back to me ... ". She felt overwhelmed to her eyes and tears slide down her face. "Promise...?"

Darrel brushed tears from her face and kissed her on the forehead. "I promise, he said, pulling her close him. I promise ... I promise ...". He was glad she couldn't see the tears that flowed from his eyes too. He could have to promise the moon and the stars and try to pick them up, but he knew that this promise to return could be broken, and it tore his heart. He felt so angry for that. It was so unfair to encounter a such love and having to leave as suddenly as it had appeared. Yet ,so hug her gave him the impression that he would be strong enough, he would try anything to keep his promise. He knew she loved him deeply and he shared that love. And that, together or separated by thousands of miles, they would still be united. Until they can finally meet. ...

"Curtis Hey ... Hey ..., Curtis!" Darrel opened his eyes and saw Glaswell leaning over him he knew immediately where he was.

"What?" He said softly, still numb from his sweet memories.

"Awake !We are leaving! Go, everyone must be left here half an hour!"

Darrel hardly rise, grabbed his bag nursing and his weapon and followed Glaswell which joined men from their section. "And where we're going?" He asked, adjusting his helmet while he followed suit in the path muddy.

"A village further east, it seems," replied Glaswell with benevolent face . But the way he held mechanically medal of St. Christopher as a sign of protection wasn't mistaken Darrel. That day would perhaps be worse than the last... .

**Thank all my reviewers for their support ! **


End file.
